Arquitens Class Light Cruiser Imperial Refit
Background The Imperial light cruiser was a variant of the Arquitens-class light cruiser used by the Galactic Empire during the Age of the Empire. It was a reworking of the Jedi light cruiser, an earlier Arquitens variant that was used by the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. The Imperial light cruiser was a variant of the Arquitens-class light cruiser manufactured by Kuat Drive Yards for the Galactic Empire. It had the same overall shape as its Clone Wars-era predecessor, the Jedi light cruiser: it was a triangular ship with three cylindrical engine units, and a bow that was cleaved into two prongs. Although it might have looked like a simple repaint of the Jedi light cruiser, the Imperial Arquitens had subtle updates in its design, such as the shape of its bridge tower. It was armed with several quad laser turrets, double-barreled turbolaser batteries, and concussion missile launchers. It also housed eight escape pods. A shuttle could dock with the vessel inside its forward prongs. Changes that were made to the Imperial variant also included the removal of the side-mounted turbolaser batteries, along with the retractable feature of the dorsal and ventral-mounted laser turrets that were present in the Jedi variant. The Imperial light cruiser was derived from the Clone Wars-era Jedi light cruiser, which had been used by the Galactic Republic against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Following the conclusion of the Clone Wars and the birth of the Galactic Empire, the Jedi-variant of the Arquitens-class was phased out of production in favor of the newer model. The new variant saw continued use throughout the Age of the Empire. Affiliation: Galactic Empire, New Republic, Imperial Remnant, Galactic Alliance Ship Type: Arquitens Class, Imperial Refit Class: Light Cruiser Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards Crew: 70 Passengers: upto 40 troops MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 65 000 (1B) Bridge 4 200 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 2 200 Secondary Sensor/Communicatiosn Array 100 (3) Main Engines (3) 5 500 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 350 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(8) 450 ea Large Airlocks (4) 1200 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 180 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 100 Dual Turbolaser Cannon (4) 550 ea Quad laser (4) 650 ea (5) Shields 10 000 side (60 000 total) Armour - Stops upto and including the equivalent of 25md attacks. Higher damage attacks do full damage. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - If the bridge is destroyed then control is automatically given tot eh main engineering section with the following penalties: -5 on all combat rolls and attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttle craft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 4 - Shields regenerate at 60 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 12 Speed - Atmosphere: 950kph FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour) with a Class 10 Back up (40 LY per hour) Maximum Range: 24 months year of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 190m Height: 37m Width: 69m Weight: 850 000 tons Cargo: 6000 tons depending on configuration WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Concussion MIssile Launchers PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km DAMAGE: 4d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: volleys of 1-4, 3 times per melee PAYLOAD: 80 missiles total on board BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Turbolaser (4, 2 left/front/rear, 2 right/front/rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 300 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 4d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Quad lasers (4, 2 left/front/rear, 2 right/front/rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3km DAMAGE: 6d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Holonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 100 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 24 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40,000,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 90 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 110,000,000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 600,000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularly. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge vs other capital ships -10 dodge attacks from starfighters etc REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars Technical Readout Rebel Alliance Star Wars Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels (1996)